fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Victory
Note: This is the author's personal rendition and portrayal of how events should have gone in the recent chapter of Fairy Tail. If you disagree with this, please do not read the article, thank you. "Is this it? Is this the final hour? Will I never regain my lost honour? Will I never regain victory? My victory!?" Was a voice echoed from the thoughts of a misguided woman. Leaping towards her target, she was clad within the robes of a demon: bandages, a black mantle, an eye-patch, menacing gloves and associated boots. Truthfully, she was as misguided as they could be - but what else could she be? "I won't let you off that easy, ..." The woman - Minerva Orlando said, leaping for the woman - with her fate-shattering scarlet hair - drowning within the crystal that enveloped her. "You bitch..." Was all she could muster. Was Minerva happy seeing Erza in this state? That was debatable. The scarlet-haired woman was helpless. She could fulfil any of Minerva's tortuous desires...except for being granted victory. Without any noise, and nothing more than a glare towards the frantic Minerva, Erza Scarlet had drowned into the crystal that was… . Joy? Certainly a fitting name. And yet...she cried out. "Damn you, Tartaros! Give me Erza back! She is my prey!" Her hand reached forward, but it was stopped midway. Minerva had lost. Her own "allies" had proved to be nothing more than nuisances. Placing her hand down near her waist, Minerva had crouched and looked upon Erza. Her scarlet hair was covered, covered in this crystal known as happiness. "Happiness? How pathetic! Is this what you call victory? Happiness? This stupid excuse for happiness!? What do they know?! All of them are barbarians, nothing more!" But no matter how much Minerva tormented, all she could do was watch. ---- The noise increased, and it piqued her interest - though superficially. So she watched, the battle of the of the two realms. A powerful collision it was...but suddenly, a bright light! Immediately turning her head, a light illuminated over the crystal that engulfed her prey. A blush came upon her face; it was a miracle of the stars! Out from the crystal came the paragon of the knight that Minerva regarded as her most formidable enemy; Erza Scarlet charged forward! "Erza!?" Minerva shouted, clearly she was overjoyed. "Minerva!!!" Erza reciprocated the enthusiasm, although clearly not in the same way. "Now that's more like it!!! Come and show me exactly what you're made of, my beloved...Erza!!!" Minerva screamed in the ecstasy of the battle, and slashed her own magically infused hands against the sharpened blades of Erza, creating a shockwave of chaotic magic that was - in truth - a representation of the unorthodox relationship that exists between the two. ---- It was a battle of blades and fists. The two forces; Minerva's and Erza's clashed repeatedly. If Erza struck to the left, Minerva would parry and strike the right, and then Erza would parry and strike the left once more. An endless cycle that would prove Minerva's worth. Erza then spoke, breaking the silence of the clashes: "Minerva, you...-" Interrupting her suddenly, Minerva's response was a weak justification, "I'm Neo Minerva." She paused for but a moment, and as she collected her magic, her arms released it as waves away from her. Erza, blown aback, attempted to stand up and leap towards Minerva again in hopes of striking her. Minerva smirked, before uttering "Territory," switching the positions of Erza and Minerva, giving the latter ample opportunity to smash her into the ground with a powerful kick. Her confidence regained, Minerva simply began to proclaim "Let's have more fun. Er-...?!" Her eyes, realizing the next movement, were too late as she was bombarded with a charge by Erza towards her stomach. Being lead backwards, Minerva, in her attempt to retaliate, attempting to smash Erza with her newly found 'claws,' who had effortlessly blocked the attack with her elbow. "I'm...I'm the strongest…" Minerva's voice was becoming weaker. "What are you fighting against!!?" Erza shouted, punching Minerva towards the ground, who moaned in pain. For a moment, Minerva became hazed into a daydream. "Why are you so weak?" Was a daunting figure, "Forgive me..." was another - a weakling. "NO!" Minerva shouted in her mind, standing up and scratching Erza's face in another desperate attempt. More flashbacks. "You're my daughter, you have to be strong." One had said, and there was more weeping. Oh so much weeping... And it was this weeping that had solidified Minerva's resolve. "I must...I must be strong!" She shouted to encourage herself, and Erza, in all of her ridicule, shouted out Minerva's name to dispel her daydream. But it was of no use. "Wake up!" Erza shouted, punching Minerva to the ground once again. "I don't agree with all you did at the Grand Magic Games...but I can understand it. Wasn't it all for the sake of Sabertooth!?" Minerva, in thought, lied on the ground looking helpless. Erza continued her monologue, "My fist is crying while hitting you. What is the meaning of this fight?" Minerva had one more flashback...but then she closed her past. Giving a small smirk, Minerva began to stand. Her legs had lost all fear. "I know..." She began to say, continuing to stand, "I know..." She said once more. Her hands were alight with Territory once more. "You asked...what is the meaning of this fight?" Minerva laughed with the most haughty tone in existence. "Do you not understand, Erza!? Your fist is crying because it despises me! It despises the darkness that I am. Your fist wants to be the King, the same as I! Come, Erza, come and see if you have the power to destroy the darkness that makes me King!!!" Minerva's words left Erza perplexed. What had driven Minerva so? She wouldn't say anything more. But Erza was...afraid. Fear had gripped onto Erza, and Minerva, in her façade of laughter, noticed this. "Now look at this...victory is mine after all..." Trembling, Erza moved forward. Minerva had little strength left, but so did Erza. And so...one last charge. One more, Minerva's Territory wrapped around her hands. The brightest wave of Territory one would ever see before them...shone at the prospect of Minerva's victory. And on the other hand...Erza's sword had become dull. It was...afraid. Afraid of...killing? No...it was afraid of Minerva. It was afraid of killing Minerva, who Erza had thought was justified. "Come, my beloved!!! Let us finish this!!!!" Minerva shouted with the last of her remaining breaths, charging towards Erza at supreme speeds. And Erza, in her own fear, only placed her sword towards the direction of Minerva's heart. Her heartbeat raced, but her legs wouldn't move. Her pulse was pounding, but she couldn't speak. And yet, in that one moment of silence, all of Erza's body had moved. Not according to her own will, but the will of Minerva. She used Territory, one last time, and forced Erza's blade through her chest. "The blade...it's so cold…" Minerva thought, as the blood spilled from her heart. Her descent was slow, and her eyes began to close. But she had one last glimpse of Erza. She was broken...utterly and entirely. Minerva, who didn't know the value of bonds until this very moment in time, had finally achieved happiness. She achieved victory...over the woman who broke fate itself. Her mortal enemy...and her only friend. "Erza…" Minerva tried to say, with a whisper that only she could hear. Erza, who didn't even respond, continued to listen, "I told you..." Erza, whose tears began to flow more and more from her cheeks; whose screams of anguish could be heard across all of Cube, listened to those two final words of Minerva: "My victory..." Category:Sidestories